


The Disappearance of Mara Jade

by ArSommers



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, legends and canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: AU: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade share one last moment together. Story tries to bridge the gap between Legends and Disney canon. One-shot.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 5/31/2018.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Disappearance of Mara Jade

"Hold me,"

Luke pulled Mara into a tight embrace as she began to fade from reality. His wife was literally disappearing before his eyes, starting at the tips of her hair and slowly making it's way toward her center.

"I can't imagine a life without you," Luke confessed.

"Everything will be okay," Mara promised. "You're a good man who's done wonderful things for this galaxy, and I know you will do even more when my existence has been erased,"

How those words made his heart ache! What kind of galaxy would this be where he and Mara weren't together?

"If I can find a way back to you, know that I will," Mara promised. "All I ask is that you remember no one is ever really gone,"

Luke buried his face in Mara's hair, breathing in her essence one last time. "I love you Mara Jade,"

"And I love you Luke Skywalker,"

When Luke opened his eyes again he found himself standing on a cliff, staring over a vast ocean. A bird flew by…no, a porg. Ugh, old age must be getting to him to forget what those were, particularly since he'd been living amongst them for years.

A sound of crackling gravel made it's way to Luke's ears, but he didn't bother to turn around. He'd been alone for years without any human contact; it was probably one of the Caretakers doing a daily chore anyways.

Yet when he turned there stood a woman…a girl, really… with her hair tied into three buns and holding his old lightsaber in an outstretched hand.

That was when Luke felt it: hope. He could never truly disappear even if he hid away on Ahch-To, because no one was ever really gone.


End file.
